Relating (and whatnot)
by hakuzo-k
Summary: One-shots involving Matoba and Natsume. Fluff, humor, ambiguous relationships. for Natsumeweek 5/2017
1. Finder's Keepers

**Finder's Keepers**

 _This is the second time Natsume has received mail from him._

* * *

Since residing with the Fujiwara over the years, Natsume has made a habit of retrieving the mail. He shifts through the envelopes, separating by name, until he reaches one stamped and addressed to: _Natsume Takashi._ Furrowing his brows, confused that an envelope is addressed to him, Natsume flips it over to find the addressor.

 _Matoba Seiji_.

Coldness prickles his skin. _Already…?_

Nyanko-sensei inquires about the teen's stiffness. Without a reply, he hops onto Natsume's shoulder to see what has him in shock. The cat-youkai tuts. "Rip it up!" he spits, paw reaching to swat the envelope out of hand.

Natsume pulls his hand away, turning the envelope again. It's not like the first time he had received a surprise letter from the exorcist. There is, thankfully, a stamp. Natsume's sigh is careful, yet exasperated. "At least it was mailed this time."

"You're going to read it?" Nyanko shrieks as Natsume makes way to his room upstairs.

Natsume carefully rips the lip of the envelope. Inside is a blue and yellow card with a floral design and the front titled "Greetings" in English cursive. Brows furrowed and lips pursed, Natsume opens the thick card, finding there to be writing inside.

It is, as the card claims on the front, to be a long-termed greeting.

— _Dear Natsume Takashi,_

 _I hope you are finally able to read a letter from me. It has been a while since we have last met. I am sure both school and youkai have kept you busy these past few months..._

The writing continues on like so in a friendly and interested manner. It holds the exorcist's business-like tone, but when reaching the end, beneath Matoba's signature, is a post note.

— _P.S. I know you took the spell book I showed you that day. Please return in one piece when you're finished. I will do the same. Take care._

It was a matter of time before Matoba noticed. He may have even known that day and waited so long as an excuse to personally write him. But—

 _I will do the same_.

Natsume scrunches his face and frowns. "Did he…?" he starts, before noticing a shadow inside of the envelope. Looking inside, there's a small square photograph. He takes it out to examine.

Natsume wants to both curse and laugh at this man.

In the photo is Matoba wearing Natsume's too-snug pale red and beige pullover, hand posed in a V-sign.

"Rip it up," comes Nyanko-sensei's close, seething voice.

Natsume laughs.

* * *

May 15 - Greetings/Goodbyes

Here's more MatoNatsu content. Surprise! ...or not. Courdelle has been a great inspiration along with tamacha's work on pixiv for these shenanigans. This is for natsumeweek, but these scenarios can easily play into the Cherry Blossoms collection. Enjoy!


	2. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

" **Two's Company, Three's a Crowd"**

 _It's their "anniversary". Natsume wants no part of it. He just wants to go home._

* * *

Natsume enters the room and immediately wishes he hadn't. Before him is a table set up with signs and letters that consisted of "congratulations", "happy anniversary", "way to go", and "cheers", among others. There is also an array of sweets on tiered platters, various snacks and crackers on trays, fruit in bowls, and bottled beverages. Are any of these edible? Most of this looks for show, not consumption.

Befuddled, Natsume's brows crease. Today is September 1st. What sort of celebration is this for?

"Today is the first time we met," a voice offers as both a greeting and explanation, a figure appearing behind the blond. Natsume nearly jumps out of his skin. So _that_ was the creeping presence he felt when entering.

"It wasn't a happy occasion, Matoba," Natsume reminds the exorcist, a heavy sigh through his nostrils, stepping to the side to put distance between them. When they first met, their _very first_ encounter, Matoba attempted to strangle Natsume because he mistook him as an ayakashi. Despite that, having met Natsume does seem to matter to this exorcist. Amber eyes slant warily at the man.

The words are ignored and Matoba tugs gently on the teen's sleeve, pulling them towards the celebratory spread. "Well, it is now. Look, come—"

"I'm going home," Natsume interrupts, easily slipping from the lax grip and turning on heel. He doesn't feel like dealing with this man's strangeness today.

"Your cat was invited."

Natsume stops immediately, and turns his head to look at Matoba. The man is smiling widely, eyes closed. "What?" his voice cracks. Nyanko-sensei's approval is exceptional and careful when dealing with exorcists. How did he—

"He graciously accepted, after I explained there would be refreshments and sake. His temper was quickly soothed."

Natsume groans. Of course. Of course Sensei would accept that.

"Fine," the blond accepts quietly, stepping further into the room. Matoba is visibly complacent, but it's contained, careful not to be too eager. The amber eyes harden as a warning. "But only for a little while."

A grin slips through and Matoba remarks on the other's cute pout. Natsume immediately hits him on the arm.

Honestly, Natsume is embarrassed, face a bit tinged pink. This happens anytime someone offers him a gift or a celebration. But mostly, it is on Matoba's behalf, a sort of angry embarrassment. Approaching the table, and with closer inspection, all the cards and signs are in his writing. As much as the gesture is disapproved, there's sentiment in this occasion.

Absentmindedly, the teen fingers the "well done" card. Thankfully the man didn't invite anyone else. He must know better than that.

The contemplation doesn't last long. It is then interrupted by a familiar, and _charming_ , wail of, "Happy anniversary!" from Nyanko-sensei. He has since appeared (from where?! Natsume fervently turns his head to see where there were hiding places), joyfully embellished with food and spirits.

"Thank you," Matoba happily accepts the announcement with a constrained smile, procuring a bottle of tea to cheer with Nyanko-sensei's ochoko.

Natsume hits them both.

* * *

May 16 - Celebrations/Get-togethers

Note: For some reason, September 1st is coined as "MatoNatsu" day on pixiv. Apparently it's because it's the middle ground between the two's birthdays.


	3. The Kindness Effect

**The Kindness Effect**

 _Don't throw it away._

* * *

Everyone marveled as the mask youkai shattered mid-air. There was only awes and praise for the talented Matoba head. It was as if they never uttered cruel words and gossip of their fellow exorcist and clan. Efficient and powerful, both to be admired and feared. He was exceptional, the least of the positive and negative said about him.

Natsume blinked to Matoba lowering the bow, watching the exorcism's dust, both dull and sparkling, descend. He didn't marvel, Natsume observed. He made sure nothing remained, that the creature wouldn't harm his colleagues further. A maroon eye caught Natsume off-guard. His breath caught in his throat. The look wasn't menacing or calculating.

There was… a soft smile.

The gathering was adjourned some time after and many left. Natsume unfortunately did not apprehend Matoba before he left, so he had to know seek him out. Due to no further danger, Nyanko-sensei claimed the refreshments left over. " _A waste to serve these exorcists_ " Natsume heard the cat-youkai bite out before pulling together sake and an assortment of shrimp and pastries. It was disconcerting having to approach this man alone (and wandering the halls still wearing this disguise), but Nyanko-sensei was adamant on receiving a reward on his service too.

It was troublesome locating him. The manor was enormous. Too many halls and rooms and exorcists. He didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to; the atmosphere was here was oppressing.

Rounding a corner, Natsume recognized the dark robes and long black hair pulled back to rest on his back. "Matoba!" he shouted, a little breathless and shaken. It was weird to shout his name; the only other time he had was to warn or chastise the exorcist.

The black-clad exorcist turned around, acknowledging the blond rushing down the hall towards him with a small grin. He hadn't time to change out of the borrowed kimono and haori. The seal mask still obscured half his vision, conscious on giving the illusion that he was a shiki to the Matoba house to outsiders. When within a meter of Matoba, Natsume's eye caught the color red on his palm. Blood…?

"Oya. May I help you?" Matoba asked, gazing down at the teen.

"Are you… okay?" Natsume probed, signaling to Matoba's left hand. A slice, nothing needing stitches, but blood trickled down the palm.

Matoba then acknowledged the wound with raised eyebrows. Did he not notice before? The stinging warmth and wet coolness? Maybe it didn't hurt. When feeling eyes on him, Natsume looked back to Matoba. The exorcist nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you. I was on my way to bandage this."

Natsume opened his mouth, about to protest that claim. It looked like he just noticed it! Instead, Natsume decided with, "I will help. You only have one functional hand." Matoba laughed in response, then beckoned the teen to follow.

After the hand was sufficiently bandaged, Matoba thanked Natsume for his assistance. "You've been great help." Not only to this unexpected injury, but locating the youkai that had been tormenting the exorcists."

Natsume hummed in response. He was coerced into helping these exorcists, but they sincerely needed it and he was able to prevent further harm. Glancing up, he found Matoba gazing at the fresh bandages. Was he interested in the wound, or inspecting it? Did he not wrap it properly after all? Natsume's eyelashes fluttered in thought. Why would, or should, he be concerned about this man?

Matoba's head lifted up, looking at Natsume with brows raised. Natsume followed the movement, watching the black-haired man. It looked like he was trying to assess him, but most of his face was obstructed by the paper mask. Even though he wore a slightly amused expression, Matoba remained quiet. Another kind smile. *

The bandaged hand pulled away, back to the side. Natsume blinked and scrutinized the person before him, put-off by the change. Did he do something wrong? "Ah, I am tired," the exorcist then claimed. It wasn't a lie; he did sound weary. _Was it due to the exorcism? The blood loss? The community's repetitive gossip?_ Natsume wanted to ask, but didn't find his voice in time. Nor would Matoba humor him with such questions, he also reasoned.

"Thank you again, Natsume."

Passing his eyes over Matoba one last time, Natsume solemnly nodded before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

* _Alternative Ending_ *  
 _(Not officially part of natsumeweek.)_

Natsume's body pulled in further. (Why? Is there something that is doing this?) The longer he looked at him, the more mesmerized he became. He was reserved and quiet, letting Natsume progress as he liked. Typically Matoba was the one saying or orchestrating something upsetting that wouldn't ever have Natsume approach like this. But steadily, face closer, Natsume opened his mouth slightly—

It was warm one second, and the next there was a cool gust between them. Startled, Natsume looked at Matoba who chuckled in response. Though, it sounded off.

"Ah, I am tired."

With those few seconds apart, coupled with those words, Natsume finally realized what he was about to do. Horrified and embarrassed, Natsume raised his sleeved hands to cover his mouth even though he knew his reddened face needed that protection instead.

Matoba didn't mention anything. Nor did he laugh or comment on Natsume's action. Perhaps an act of pity. He blinked to acknowledge the teen, "Thank you for your assistance today. You may leave," before a stoic dismissal.

Natsume turned on heel and scurried away immediately, mind set on changing and leaving this place. But the fact that he had thought and… _considered_ something that incredible continued to haunt him.

Passing the meeting hall, the teen gathered the cat-youkai who continued to please his greedy stomach. Taken aback by the suddenness, he squeaked before hissing at Natsume to release him. Paying no mind, he marched to a room that held his valuables, glad to shed Matoba clan property he wore.

 _Nevermind!_ Natsume scolded himself.

* * *

May 17 - Favourite arc (shiki)


	4. Fortnight

**Fortnight**

 _"You're innocent."_

 _/_

 _Natsume sought solace to ruminate on the incident, not to be reminded that he failed._

* * *

A mistake. A deceitful assurance that slipped through, unknowingly causing a headache, worry, grief. The situation was efficiently maintained, but it didn't ease the prolonging ache and anxiety and guilt. A youkai had intruded the house. It had no amiable intentions. It made them sick, caused accidents, created nightmares. Two weeks ago, the menacing spirit was cast out with another's help.

The aftermath was damaging during its course and a bit after. Thankfully it didn't take long for the Fujiwara couple to recoup. They were stronger than they appeared; their peace of mind and health returned. Natsume made sure they were comfortable, reassured them that he, too, was doing well.

A lie. Natsume, as always, continued to bear the secret truth, the hidden world. Shouldering this alone was tiring, but he was accustomed to seeking solace when hurt.

Despite the weather—damp, rainy, cold—he sat on the porch, brooding. To the left, someone stepped across the grassy yard, each foot sounding with a squish of wet soil. Natsume hunched his shoulders, refusing to look up and acknowledge the other (the one who helped him and the Fujiwara).

Just like the youkai, this was an invasion of privacy. This was his home with the Fujiwara. This was a safe and kind place that he wouldn't allow to be tainted.

The figure stopped before him, raindrops battering against the shielding umbrella. Natsume whipped his head up, frowning, brows furrowed, to confirm the intruder with his own eyes. The exorcist—adorned in a black business suit and solemn expression.

Fearing what he would say, Natsume bristled lowly, "Leave." It wasn't the exorcist's fault; Natsume knew that. He didn't want to hear comments and requests like he had received before. He didn't need the reminder that he had put his loved ones in danger without them knowing (because they can't _see_ ), that he would be better off with a community that could, even though their values differ and conflict.

But nothing was said by the exorcist.

A bouquet of flowers extended form the exorcist's free hand. Natsume pulled back in surprise, assessing the presented offering.

"My condolences," Matoba began, monotone and distant, "This is for you and your family."

With a wry smile, Natsume so slightly ducked his head away. _Family_. "I'm not going to invite you in."

Matoba adjusted his shoulders, water misting onto them. "That is fine. I won't be staying long."

Glancing at him, then away, Natsume shifted to his right, a silent gesture for the other to sit.

They sat with only the static sound of rain. Steady, still chilling. Natsume didn't know how he should feel that the exorcist made a presence. Scared, thankful, angry? He _didn't_ know. A small gust made the exorcist shiver, but the chill had long since settled into Natsume's bones and mind. And because of the embedded coldness, Natsume could feel the grief and guilt flicker sickeningly before expanding into a hot blaze. It nearly made him lurch, but it successfully thawed and instead beat against his chest. Through dry, pursed lips, Natsume felt remorse choke out his throat,

"I wanted to completely disappear."

Immediately ashamed, unable to take back the expressed guilt, Natsume withdrew his legs onto the porch and wrapped his arms around them. His face burned. He felt weak and useless and burdensome. He made a mistake. Let the youkai intrude and destroy the peace he had been looking for and longing for and creating for so so long. If Natsume had to leave the Fujiwara, he would rather not exist.

"We all regret something."

Natsume carefully looked over to the exorcist. But he wasn't looking at Natsume, he continued his gaze straight ahead to the yard and rain. There was a small change in his stoic expression—contemplation.

It made Natsume then wonder. What would Matoba regret? The rain filled their silence. Before Natsume could summon the courage to ask (a genuine interest to _understand_ ), the exorcist rose from the porch with a polite excuse, umbrella in hand. Shutting his mouth, Natsume was sure that Matoba knew their conversation would delve further than he liked. Natsume became justifiably bitter, and suspicious. He didn't wish him a farewell.

It was only when the exorcist was completely out of sight that Natsume pulled further onto the porch, prepared to retreat inside. A hand brushed against plastic. _The bouquet_ , Natsume recalled before furrowing his brows. An honest sentiment or indifferent formality on behalf of that exorcist. He pulled the arrangement into his lap. When recognizing what the flower was, Natsume felt heat prick his eyes, and he trembled.

White roses.

If Matoba verbally told him this, he may have been upset or angry. Like this, he felt _relieved_.

* * *

May 18 - Flowers/Nature

Notes: According to Japanese flower meanings, the white rose conveys innocence. Additionally, due to the somber story, it also acted as an apology.


	5. Take Ten

**Take Ten**

 _Just another all-nighter guarding the Matoba's clan head._

* * *

It was nearing the end of the month and the eye-snatching youkai hadn't made its appearance. It often had the habit of attacking around this time. Time and worry would drag through the prior weeks for its victim and attendants. Its recovery period also ranged three to four weeks. The exorcists regarded this youkai as not particularly smart, but it had brute power, caution, and disguise.

A few years ago, the black amorphous youkai was somewhat successful in its motive. The Matoba clan head from then on donned a larger scar, expanding inches both above and below the target. The promised eye would continue to be shielded, but the scar was now visible past the white bandage.

It was hard to determine the actual time it approached. It was seemingly random with its decisions. Amber eyes scanned the yard and trees rustled by the night's wind. Thankfully, it could not enter the manor, so it would use the coverage of forestry. Natsume had taken on the responsibility of guarding the Matoba head during this time. His spiritual power was stronger, and more sensitive, when detecting the lurking youkai.

Although…

Clothes and cotton sheets rustled further inside the room, behind him. Natsume feigned notice, continuing his guard outdoors.

"Takashi… Please get some rest. The few nights a month you graciously offer me is appreciated, yet..."

Natsume grimaced, letting the voice fade from his attention. There was a pout in the man's voice. He was having trouble sleeping ( _restless?_ ), which would inevitably make way to teasing and distraction from duties.

"No. It's an agreement." A little snippy, Natsume recognized, but quickly added, "That youkai is coming soon. If we both sleep, we'll only have three eyes between us by morning." _Please go to sleep_ , he screamed in his mind, a strong gust wildly shaking the treeline, leaves hissing loudly from the force. There was more rustling of fabric, and—undoubtedly—another whine.

"Well if you're staying up, I suppose I don't need to wear this, then…"

Natsume blinked before furrowing his eyebrows, face beginning to turn uneasy. 'Wear?' Breaking attention from the outside to the clan head, Natsume had already prepared to scold, "You don't need to wear what—" before his face immediately dropped and breath left him.

Smirking, and in hand, Matoba held the eye-seal.

Cheeky. Smart. Irritable.

Still taken aback, a little breathless, Natsume shouted, "That is dangerous! Put that back on right now!" He had pulled himself into the room, watching Matoba's actions carefully ( _incredulously_ ). Dealing with this man was a full-time job in of itself.

"Why? I have a personal bodyguard who can sense youkai even faster than I can. It seems unnecessary…" Fingers pinched the seal, twirling it.

A coldness bristled Natsume's body. He was treating this situation so lightly, even removing such a significant precaution to his clan's power. Bold and testing and confident. Natsume pursed his lips tightly. Even if he was able to protect this man, he could make mistakes. (And he _had_.) His resolve was weakened for a moment when his heart thumped too harshly at the memory, but he managed to rise to his feet from the open shoji, upsetting the gathered blond hair on his shoulder to fall back.

"You're being reckless! If you won't put it back on, I'll do it myself."

Matoba lazily grinned back. He won't. He liked to play these games (riling and teasing and laughing), but it was a little different than the usual.

( _Anxiety._ )

Natsume blinked again before tightening his fists and making way to the futon, to both contain his frustration and hopefully intimidate the other. Grabbing the seal was too easy, Natsume realized belatedly. That damned man took Natsume's wrist, pulling him forward, and _down_ , effectively burying him into the bedding. The blond smacked at the arms and body, shouting at him to let up (panicked and scared— _what if the youkai_ —), but then realized he had been only swatting air. Confused, Natsume looked about him, only to find that Matoba had shifted to make room.

"Much better… See?" Matoba chuckled softly ( _tiredly_ ).

 _Not at all._ Natsume puffed out his chest, pretending to be undeterred by the nonchalantness of his voice and exposed eye. "No; it is not until your eye is safely concealed." He rose from the futon, flustered, refusing to meet his eyes. (Maybe he shouldn't bodyguard him anymore, he thought. He'll give his resignation to Nanase in the morning.)

"I can see better like this."

Something was left unsaid (Natsume felt, anyway). Because, really, there was no reason for the exorcist to do that. Did the man not trust him? He was mocking him, wasn't he. Lips stretched into a hard line before scolding. "You need to rest," Natsume demanded harshly, shifting off the futon and patting it to beckon.

In response, Matoba hummed dully. Blinking to the ajar shoji and back, face barely illuminated by the dim night, Natsume minded the unveiled scar. A physical reminder and warning. Natsume didn't realize the weight of his frown until Matoba countered with a smile.

"You'll protect me, right?"

Natsume looked away. An admittance.

(They're both stubborn.)

Eventually, Natsume had shifted further away as Matoba drifted off to sleep on the futon. The seal would need to be enforced again. The blond waited a few minutes watching the outside, making sure the clan head was _truly_ asleep. Bending over the figure, fingers stretched the enchanted fabric over the right eye, knotting the strings, smoothing it over.

… _Quiet_.

When pulling back, he then realized. The stable wind. The quiet chirp of crickets and creature murmurs. The undisturbed resting household. The lull of peaceful, even breathing.

Sighing, then blinking once, Natsume glanced through long eyelashes to the shoji. Lips were pulled between a grimace and pout.

There was no danger that night.

* * *

May 19 - 10 Years later

A collaboration with Courdelle. Natsume joined the clan on his own terms, and is often regarded as the "peaceful exorcist" of the community.


End file.
